


10 Gold

by mamaclover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in a pinch when you realize you don't have enough money to pay the alley merchants, Bratty and Catty. What could you possibly do to pay them back for the junk food?</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Gold

You looked into your wallet, sweating as the two monsters in front of you waited with matching grins on their face.

Everything at the MTT Brand Burger Emporium was way too expensive so you left hungry and disappointed. With your spirits low and head hung, you trudged out of the building only to spot a note on the ground!

In a mess of letters, it said to check out the alley for cheap items with two kiss prints at the bottom.

Hurrying into the alley in hopes of finding some cheap food, you saw two monster girls hanging around a few trash cans!

One was a short, plump purple cat in overalls, giggling about something to the tall, sleek crocodile who covered her snout to giggle along with her friend.

“U-Um?”

Hearing your timid voice made both the monster girls turn and grin!

“Like, look Catty. A customer.”  
“Like, look Bratty. A customer.”

They both hurried towards you, clawing at your hand and dragging you deeper into the alley!

“Like, I’m so totally pumped! First customer in a while.”  
“So pumped!”

You looked in between the monsters, sweat beading on your forehead as they forced you to sit on a nearby stoop.

“Like check out our wares.”  
“We totally have some grade A trash!”

Bratty and Catty paused, looking over at one another before bursting out into a fit of giggles!

You looked between them before holding up your wallet.

“J-Just some junk food.”

Both monsters face fell to hear it was only junk food you wanted before Catty turned to one of the trash cans and bent over to grab a pack.

You watched her short tail twist from side to side while Bratty licked her lips while watching you. Her claws were clicking together as you could hear Bratty grunting and struggling in the trash can.

Your heart raced as she noticed your gaze, giggling before turning to the cat wiggling around.

“Find it yet, Catty?”  
“Found it, Bratty!”

Bratty pulled at Catty by her waist out of the trash can before facing you with a toothy grin.

The sight of the snacks made your mouth water, reaching out to grab the bag and tear it open. It was a mess of chips with seasoning that made you grimace at the strong smell but your stomach growled in irritation so you grabbed a handful and scarfed them down quickly! You swallowed the last bit of crumbs, licking the strangely colored chip dust from your fingertips.

“Like, you were starving, huh?”  
“Like, totally hungry!”

The two monsters shared a look before holding their claw and paw out.

“That’ll be 25 gold.”  
“That’ll be 25 gold!”

Nodding, you reached into your wallet to only touch a few coins. Wondering if there were enough, you counted them up to only 10 gold and felt a cold sweat pass over you. What were they going to do? You didn’t have enough and both monsters were standing in front of you so you had nowhere to run.

“U-Um. I only have 10 gold…”

A look of similar shock passed their features before they grinned.

“Not enough, huh? What should we do, Catty?”  
“Like, I might have an idea, Bratty.”

Both monsters leaned down, each taking hold of one of your arms and easily picking you up! They tossed you by their trash cans onto a pile of ratty blankets, giving you only a moment to sit up and be pushed onto your back by Bratty’s heeled foot!

“So you don’t have any gold, huh? What do we do with someone who tries to swindle us, Catty?”  
“Like, they have to pay back their debt one way or another!”

Bratty lowered her heel to press against the crotch of your pants, making you whimper and try to crawl backwards!

Catty giggled, going on all fours to crawl up to you and force your arms down so you were on your back! You were left at their mercy with Bratty standing above you, foot pressed against your hardening dick while Catty sat next to your head, giggling and holding your arms down.

“Like, look Catty! They’re totally getting off to this! Even though we’re supposed to be punishing them!”

Bratty was laughing at you, pressing the sole of her shoe down onto your cock before pulling away to kneel down to undo your pants! You struggled but with the larger cat monster above you, holding you down it was almost impossible!

Once you felt Bratty’s claws pull out your erect cock, you clenched your eyes shut in utter embarrassment to feel her scrape her long nails against the sensitive skin of your shaft!

Catty giggled above you, leaning over you to give your cock a short lick which made you whimper. Her tongue was just like a cats, rough and painful but it only made your dick twitch.

“P-Please don’t,” you whispered as the two monsters giggled at your begging.

Catty pulled away from your dick, pressing her ass against your face to let your arms go and undo her overalls. You whined, the weight of her heavy ass almost too much and leaving you breathless.

“Did you hear something, Bratty?”  
“Nothing at all, Catty.”

Both monsters stared at each other before busting out in laughter. They stood up, Catty slipping her overalls off and tossing them to the side while Bratty pulled her underwear down her legs.

“Nya ha ha! Look at this! How gross! To be so hard even though we’re forcing them?”  
“Like, super gross~”

You groaned, pulling your now free hands up to cover up your red face only to feel Catty’s paw grab at your hands and pull them back down to your side.

“Your turn to get fucked, Bratty!”  
“Just, like, keep them quiet for me, Catty.”

You gasped, trying to sit up and struggle away only to have Catty kneel over you once more! Her dripping pussy was pressed against your face, making you moan against her folds before feeling something pressing against the head of your dick! You reached up, clenching at Catty’s heavy thighs when you felt Bratty grind against your cock! It was almost painful how badly you wanted to cum, praying you could hold out just a little bit longer so they didn’t have something else to laugh at about you.

“Aw, like don’t tease them so much, Bratty~”  
“Well this isn’t about that what they want, Catty.”

You heard them laugh together before Bratty slid down to fit you inside of her, causing you to grip Catty’s thighs tight and whimper.

“You heard her. It’s what we want! Get to work!” Catty ordered, sitting further back until her entire ass covered your face!

You whined and moaned underneath Catty while Bratty rode you hard, her claws digging into your thighs!

You couldn’t hold back much longer, licking at Catty who mewled loudly above you. It was all too much. You felt lightheaded and was worried you may pass out. Biting at Catty, she hissed loudly and came hard, raising herself up keep you away while her entire body convulsed.

“Like, hurry up and cum~ I don’t have all day,” Bratty whined, reaching back to clench at your balls! 

You moaned, bucking your hips up and with tears in your eyes, came hard inside Bratty! You head spun, body limp and you could barely catch your breath as Bratty brushed her bangs from her face with a sigh.

“Ahhh! No fair! I wanted some~” Catty whined, crawling over to Bratty who had stood up.

Bratty giggled, lifting her skirt for Catty who leaned up to lap at the cum dripping from her pussy.

You watched through lidded eyes as the two merchants cleaned one another up before turning to look at you.

“Like, looks like you’re paid off~.  
“Like come on back when you wanna buy something~”


End file.
